04969
}} is the 4,971st episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Wednesday 23 April, 2008. Written by LINDSAY WILLIAMS Directed by DUNCAN FOSTER Plot Part 1 In the village, Nicola asks Rodney if she can skip work due to a splitting headache. Rodney says it would not look good in her new job, even though he isn't feeling too wonderful himself, blaming it on too much wine at Raymond's last night. Regardless, they get in his car and drive off. Outside the Post Office, Marlon demands to know why Paddy did not tell him that it was Ross who ran over Gennie. Paddy replies that he was told to keep quiet. Marlon angrily reminds him that they are friends, and tells him that Ross could not help Donna because Shane knew the truth about who ran over Gennie. He storms off, claiming that it all happened because Paddy was too scared to tell the truth. Paddy runs after him. At Wishing Well Cottage, Gennie drops by to see Shadrach with some photos. Chas asks if Gennie went away with Judith Chalmers. Lisa remarks how much time she is spending over at Wishing Well of late. Shadrach cannot wait to see the pictures, but Chas is dismissive and slightly hostile towards Gennie. When she points out he never took any photos of her or Cain, Shadrach cruelly replies it was because he saw their ugly mugs every day. As he and Gennie look through the photos, Chas is clearly hurt. In the Woolpack, Paddy assures Marlon that he thought he was helping Ross and never would have gone along with it had he known the whole story. When he tells Marlon that he and Donna are the closest thing he has to family, Marlon's anger crumbles and he apologises to Paddy for taking it out on him. Paddy is angry at Ross, and swears to kill him the next time he sees him. Marlon tells him to join the cue. At the Police Station, Donna bumps into Shane, who tells her he cannot be accused of harassment just for bumping into her. Ross shows up and tells him to lay off her, and tells him to get back to work. Compliant, Shane says that he has some leads on the suppliers of a drug haul investigated the week before, and looking pointedly at Donna. He sneers that he knows just where to start. Donna looks powerless, dreading what's to come. At Wishing Well Cottage, Gennie is showing Shadrach photos of her travels in America, including the Grand Canyon, and Ceasers Palace. Shadrach remarks that the furthest he has been is Staly Vegas and says what a fortunate life she has had. Gennie replies that she couldn't have asked for better parents. Chas snipes that she could have had worse, clearly aimed at Shadrach. Gennie tells him that as a child, she wondered at night why she was given up. Evasive, Shadrach tells her it's a long story, but Gennie replies that she has plenty of time. At Home Farm, Nicola's hoovering is bothering Lexi, who is trying to enjoy her day off. Nicola wishes she could spend the day pampering herself, but has work to do. Betty enters, and delights in telling Nicola she has not done a proper job of vacuuming. Miffed, she follows Betty out as Matthew comes in and reminds Lexi to do her reconnaissance at Carl's. In Rodney's office, Nicola asks Betty why she is so meticulous about cleaning, and Betty replies it is the little things that are important. Nicola is dismissive. Rodney enters, and is in no mood for Nicola. He is not feeling well, as Betty observes, and he is almost passing out. As Nicola takes him home, she leaves an indignant Betty to clean the rest of the place. Ross and Shane make a house call on Eli, asking about the cocaine they seized in Hotten. Eli says he knows nothing about it, but Shane says that the suspect is a friend of Eli's. Eli insists he does not know what his mates get up to, to which Ross replies he won't mind if they take a look around. Reluctantly, Eli lets them in. Back at Wishing Well, Shadrach is trying to recount the story of Gennie's birth to her, whilst Chas scathingly dismisses it as a drunken debauched fling. Shadrach angrily tells her it was more than that, and that Shirley was the love of his life. Gennie is surprised to hear this. He tells Gennie about his wife Faith and how she would have killed them both if she ever found out. Chas can't deal with this conversation and walks out, as Shadrach regrets how he wasn't brave enough to leave his family and stand by Shirley. He assures Gennie that her mother loved her before she even knew her. Gennie asks him if he ever thought about keeping her. He did, but it would have meant asking his wife to raise his dead girlfriend's kid. To his regret, he took the coward's way out. Ross and Shane ransack Eli's house and have yet to find any cocaine. Eli protests at their treatment of his things, threatening to talk to his landlady about hassle. Shane suggests that maybe she shouldn't rent the place out to drug-dealing scum. In the village, Debbie asks Jasmine how it is going with Miles. Jasmine says it is hard with Miles living with Donald, and Debbie assures her that she can stay at her place any time. Just then, they see Eli being interrogated by Ross and Shane. Shane greets Marlon, who wants to know what he is doing there. Slimy, he says he is visiting his brother, but would much rather be back at the station with his wife. Through gritted teeth, Marlon threatens to kill him if he touches Donna again. Shane denies touching her in the first place, but Marlon is insistent they both know what happened. He suggests that she makes these things up because she doesn't get enough action at home. Marlon flies at Shane and Ross restrains him, reminding him that he's no use to Donna if he gets himself arrested. He reminds him that he will deal with Shane, but Marlon is not pacified. He says that Ross must sort it or he will. Ross walks away with a laughing Shane. Part 2 Marlon storms into the Woolpack with fresh food supplies, with Eli in his wake wanting to know why he has been fighting. Lisa asks him if he has been in bother. Marlon dismisses it as nothing, and angrily insists that Shane is no friend of Donna's, but remains tight-lipped. Frustrated, Eli says Shane has always hassled their family and they shouldn't stand for it anymore. Lisa asks Chas if she know what's going on, but Chas is just trying to catch up with work and could not concentrate with Shadrach having a therapy session with Gennie. Lisa is just glad he is making an effort, but Chas says it is just until he nicks her lunch money and heads down the pub. Lisa is sure that he wouldn't do that but Chas tells her that he did that to her, before wondering if he was actually with Gennie's mum instead. Still hurting, she reveals that she always let Shadrach get away with being a terrible dad because she figured he just wasn't a family man. Now she wonders if he just had the wrong family. Back at Wishing Well Cottage, Shadrach tries to justify his actions to Gennie, who is about to leave with the photos. She says it is fine, but she is clearly upset. He tells her that he was a bad dad to his kids and the furthest he ever took them was the local beer garden. He could have never given Gennie the life she has now. He tells her he has always wondered what it would have been like, and Gennie says she has too. Shadrach is sure he must be a disappointment, but it's too early for Gennie to tell. She would like to know more about her real mum, and Shadrach promises to dig out some photos next time she drops by. She leaves, and Shadrach is clearly blown away by the experience. In the Woolpack, Eli realises that Shane made a pass at Donna. Eli cannot believe that Marlon is letting him get away with it, and claims that if a copper had been messing with his woman, he would have killed him. Marlon bitterly replies that that is his problem, and he will sort it his own way. He cannot risk letting her down again. Understanding, Eli reckons that if Marlon can't give Shane what he deserves then he should do it for him. Rodney is back at Brook Cottage and not feeling any better. Nicola declares she will spend the day looking after him, but really wants a day off work to put her feet up and read magazines. Urgently, Rodney runs off for a sick bucket. At Holdgate Farm, Lexi is snooping round the offices when Carl comes in. Curious, he thought he gave her the day off, and she answers that she is trying to make a good impression. Carl surmises that she can't stay away from him. She jokingly admits that it must be his animal magnetism. Telling her he thought so, he leans in and they passionately kiss. At the Woolpack, Debbie is angry at Eli for the house being trashed. She storms off. As Marlon walks by, Eli says that his offer to teach Shane a lesson is still on. He is Marlon's brother and always has his back. Marlon reminds him that he wasn't feeling so brotherly when he threatened to throw him off a multi-storey car park. Eli replies that that was a mistake, and accepts that he has done wrong by Marlon and Donna, which is all the more reason to make it up to him. Though appreciative, Marlon does not want anyone to handle it but him. In Holdgate, Carl and Lexi cuddle after their liaison. She invites him for a drink after, and Carl wonders if she wants a date. She assures him it is no big deal and just wants to see him outside work. Carl thinks it's a bigger deal than she's letting on.. Back at Wishing Well Cottage, Chas walks in to find Shadrach on the ale, but he claims he needs it after the day he has had as Gennie now knows he's no saint. Shadrach cannot believe how well Chas has turned out, and thanks her for giving them some space so they can talk. He hopes that Gennie wasn't driven away, and tells Chas that he still has the best daughter he can hope for, and tells her that she has always been there for him, and he doesn't know what he would have done without her. As he kisses her on the forehead, Chas looks confused by this uncharacteristic display of affection. In the village, Ross tells Marlon how he could not have called Shane out earlier, and must get Shane to trust him to stand any chance of catching him out. Marlon advises he hurry before he tells Donna what a coward he really is. No sooner as he walks away than Paddy approaches, demanding to know why Ross didn't tell him about Shane and Donna. At Home Farm, Lexi tells Matthew she didn't find anything out and she wants to stop lying to Carl. Matthew is surprised that someone supposedly as intelligent as Lexi could fall for his charms, but she insists that she hasn't but she is just better than this. Sneering, Matthew assures her that she is and walks away, leaving Lexi conflicted. Back at Tall Trees Cottage, Marlon wonders why Shane enjoys hassling people and tells her about the incident earlier in the village. Donna says this is exactly why she wanted to resign, and starts to wonder whether Shane is worth all this effort. Paddy vents at Ross, but Ross says they'd have both faced charges if it had come out that they had falsified the statements. Paddy is angry, and insists that he remembers his loyalties to Donna. Ross says she is the last person he'd want to hurt and he never wanted any of this to happen. Paddy tells him to get it sorted as it's getting completely out of hand. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Wednesday Category:Featured episodes